


Tease

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AAAA, F/M, bunnyribbit, bunnyribbit week, bunnyribbit week day 4, tease, why are they so cuuteee?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: The bunny decides to tease the frog.





	

 

They were sitting in a room together. Lúcio was checking his phone and texting his fans and D.Va, as always, was playing video games on her console. 

And she decided that it’s a perfect time to tease Lúcio, a thing that she absolutely _loves_ to do.

‘’Bet you can’t beat my score, loser.’’ 

‘’Not going to work this time, Hana. You’re not fooling me.’’

She puffed her cheeks. What? There is no way she will lose.

_The game is on._

‘’You are sure you don’t want to play with me~?’’

‘’Nope.’’

‘’Really? You’re just scared, aren’t you?’’

‘’You wish.’’

 _He is so annoying,_ she though. _Why is he still looking in his phone and not at me?!_

‘’Oh come on! I don’t want to play alone!’’

‘’Looks like the roles reversed.’’

‘’Huh? What are you talking about?’’

‘’Weren’t you supposed to tease **_me_**?’’

She gasped. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, he was right. She sat next to him, still overwhelmed by her defeat. She was plotting a revenge when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her.

‘’Don’t be sad, Hana. I just love when you’re frustrated, you’re really cute when you’re mad, you know?’’

She blushed deeply. She and cuteness? It seemed like two different worlds.

‘’Do you really think that.. I am cute?’’

He kissed her gently and looked deep into her eyes.

‘’I do. Remeber, I will always be your player 2.’’

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic for Bunnyribbit week day 4  
> The event is hosted by : http://bunnyribbit-ow.tumblr.com/post/153134309073/hello-everybody-welcome-to-bunnyribbit-week-im
> 
> My tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
